vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blade (video game)
PlayStation | genre = Action, beat 'em up | modes = Single-player | media = Cartridge, CD-ROM }} Blade is a video game based on the 1998 film adaptation of the Blade character that starred Wesley Snipes. The game was developed by Hammerhead and published by Activision for the Game Boy Color and PlayStation in 2000. It follows the adventure of Blade with help of his mentor and friend Abraham Whistler, and with old remembered enemies like Dragonetti and Mannheim. Gameplay The player takes control of the title character as he makes his way through various vampire-infested locations in order to defeat the vampire menace. Blade ventures through warehouses, sewers, museums, city streets, and nightclubs dispatching numerous types of enemies ranging from familiars (humans that do a vampire's bidding), vampires, zombies, monsters, killer dogs, and other creatures of the night. To help Blade with his quest, he has a small arsenal of weapons to arm himself with courtesy of Whistler. Blade always has his trademark sword, but can also use his fists as well as a variety of firearms including pistols, shotguns, and machine pistols. Each firearms has three different types of ammunition: standard, explosive, and silver, each with its own effect on different enemies. Blade is also equipped with a "multi-launcher" that can shoot all sorts of things to kill vampires, like silver glaives and UV grenades. Plot Blade must make his way through the various vampire houses and destroy them all with the help of Whistler. The House of Erebus The ruling council of the Vampire Nation, House Erebus encompasses all 11 pureblood Tribes of the undead. Presided over by the wise and ancient Dragonetti, the House provides guidance and government to all vampires on Earth. Member Dynasties *''Dragonetti'' - As the leaders of House Erebus, these aloof aristocrats take little interest in human affairs. The Dragonetti number among their ranks the eldest and most historically noteworthy of the undead. Their lineage stretches back to the zenith of the Roman Empire. *''Ashe'' - Members of this tribe are pale-bodied, and extremely fragile by vampire standards. They are particularly vulnerable to UV rays (including sunlight), silver, and garlic. *''Cianteto'' - This tribe hails from Mexico; they are fierce warriors with the strength of many men, and with the ability to regenerate limbs severed in combat! *''Faustinas'' - These black magicians have gained their pure blood status by the practice of Santeria. The Faustinas are the only tribe to have two places on the ruling council of House Erebus; this is because they are always represented by identical female twins. *''Kobejitsu'' - often referred to as "Death Ninjas," for obvious reasons. Identify these ferocious assassins by their red-glowing eyes. *''Lemure'' - Descended from ancient Roman spirits, they reproduce by commandeering the bodies of the deceased and turning them into vampires. The Lemure are often beautiful and charismatic; whenever possible, they lure prey with their seductive appearance and personality. *''Ligaroo'' - They have the power to shed their skin and transform into a ball of flame! These French fiends are also the only tribe known to store blood for later use. *''Lobishomen'' - They come from Brazil and are closely related to Werewolves. This tribe is the most populous in the whole Vampire Nation, besides being the only one not bitterly prejudiced against lycanthropes. *''Pallintine'' - Second only to Dragonetti as the richest and most powerful dynasty in the House of Erebus. The Pallintine cultivate an image of businesslike affluence and respectability, in order to blend into human society. Originally from the Baltic region, the Pallintine are ruthless in their pursuit of power. *''Upier'' - Members of this tribe are born with the ability to hunt and feed. This precocious nature ranks them among the most feared dynasties of the undead. *''Von Esper'' - They are the most violent and bloodthirsty of all the Vampire Tribes. Their ruthless, brutal nature makes them ideal recruits to do the bidding of other Vampire Dynasties. *''Deacon Frost'' - Having proclaimed himself and his followers the 12th Dynasty of Erebus, Deacon Frost is currently organizing and building his own tribe to that effect. He does not let the fact that he is not a pureblooded vampire stop him. In his spare time, Frost is searching for the Amulet of Asiron, and also for the long-lost Ultima Glyph...which respectively hold the power of invulnerability and unlimited power, according to Vampiric legend. Reception Blade received poor reviews, with the main complaints directed toward the somewhat dated graphics, repetitive and frustrating gameplay, dull sound effects, and wonky camera. GameSpot currently gives the PlayStation version a poor score with a rating of 4.6 while the game holds a score of 51 on Metacritic. See also *Blade in video games References External links *Marvel video games on Marvel.com * Category:2000 video games Category:Action video games Category:Activision games Category:Beat 'em ups Video game Category:Game Boy Color games Category:M-Rated Marvel Comics video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Vampire video games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics films